Peaceful night and sunny days
by ProwlPony200
Summary: This will be aleast 25-26 chapters long enjoy. Also this is after end game and Prowl was brought back how I will not say till the last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Peaceful nights and sunny days**

**Okay so here is the couples**

**ProwlXOc, JazzXOc and BeeXSari**

**Name: Gail Force**  
**Looks like: She has wolf ears and a tail. She has blood Red eyes and looks like a ninja wolf.**  
**Likes: Quiet place's, climbing, nature, Calm music, dark place's and being left alone unless it's Prowl.**  
**Deslikes: Loud noise's, Videogame's, Sentinal Prime and bright place's (Her room has no lights exept for the ones heating up her plants in her room)**  
**Crush: Prowl (Took her very little time to warm up to him)**  
**BF (Best friend): Ratchet (He is the second quitest bot)**  
**Nicknames: Bumblebee=Gforce, Bulkhead=Windy, Jazz=Fighter, Sari=G.F, Prowl=Gothic, Ratchet=Kid (All youngling get that name), Optimus=Peaceful and Twins=Windgirl.**  
**Personality: No-one know's because she doesn't show any kind of personality so she is a mystrey.**

**The bots wondered why Gail Force never really showed herself. They thought about asking Prowl. "Prowl we need to talk about Gail Force" "Yea why does she not hang out with us and only you!?" Bee and Optimus asked. "She doesn't like noise and being crowded. She is is also naturaly a lone wolf" Prowl explained. "Then why does she not mind you and Ratchet sometimes?" Sari asked. "Because they are quiet and respect me" Came Gail Force's voice. She had a visor like Prowl to hind from the light. "You act like a vampire" Bee said and Gail Force whimpered in fear when her past flashed before her eyes. "I was a vampire once...I fear them now!" Suddenly the bots remembered that story and Bee regretted saying that. "Sorry Gforce I forgot" Gail Force smiled. "Don't be I have not been sleeping to well lately due to insomnia...Really bad insomnia" Prowl sighed. "So all the things we've tried are not helping are they Gothic?" Gail Force shook her head. "But hey at least you guys got to talk to me for once. I decided with a bit of incuragment from Prowl to hang out with you guys today as long as I don't have to play videogames!" Gail Force said with a smile and sat down beside the bots. "Sari ask your dad if he would like to come and join us on the trip I've plan with Prowl" Sari smiled wide and happily.**

**Later that day**

**"Okay welcome guys. This is a place that even Bumblebee will like" Gail Force said pointing to a race track. "Over there is the race track, To your right is the painting group, The dancing group is stright a head, The videogame testers are in that blue building over there, The leader practise and relaxing center is in the green building, The fire and wind fun course is over there and the nature trail is in that forest. Enjoy your day and it's free day here. Oh and I run this place" The team went there sepret ways just in time to miss a small smile form on Gail Force's face. Gail Force went to the stage to sing. "Welcome to the fun club! I would like to say we have some new members!" Everyone cheered as Gail Force continued. "So I would like to sing the welcome song feel free to join!" Gail Force grabbed a gitare as the bots gasped at the sudden change in Gail Force as she started to sing.**

_**"This is our big night**_  
_**We're getting ready**_  
_**And we're doing it up right**_  
_**This is our big night**_  
_**Friendship survived,**_  
_**Now we'll start it out right**_  
_**The time's right, gonna make it last 'cause it's the first night**_  
_**That we're ever gonna start to just have fun together**_  
_**We're so glad, so happy we could never be mad**_  
_**Did it right, now this is our big night now**_  
_**New friends on the way up now**_  
_**New friends here to show you how**_  
_**This is our big night**_  
_**We're getting ready**_  
_**And we're doing it up right**_  
_**This is our big night**_  
_**We made it happen**_  
_**Now let's party all night**_  
_**We're here now and we worked so hard to make it come around**_  
_**To tonight so let's try to make it last forever**_  
_**The clubs lights so bright, beat is pumping through the night**_  
_**Party's starting, DJ's got the music just right!**_  
_**New friends on the way up now**_  
_**New friends here to show you how**_  
_**This is our big night**_  
_**We're getting ready**_  
_**And we're doing it up right**_  
_**This is our big night**_  
_**We made it happen**_  
_**Now let's party all night**_  
_**This is our big night"**_

**The bots gasped at how good her voice was. "Lets say hello to the autobots, Sari and her dad" Gail Force sang a few more songs before meeting up with the bots. "Guys thanks for coming and welcome to the family" Gail Force said wageing her wolf tail. Gail Force started to tap her foot when her band started to play music and she started to sing.**

_**"It doesn't matter if you love him or capital H-I-M**_  
_**Just put your paws up**_  
_**'Cause you were born this way, baby**_

_**My mama told me when I was young**_  
_**We are all born superstars**_  
_**She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on**_  
_**In the glass of her boudoir**_

_**There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are**_  
_**She said, 'cause He made you perfect, babe**_  
_**So hold your head up, girl and you you'll go far**_  
_**Listen to me when I say**_

_**I'm beautiful in my way**_  
_**'Cause God makes no mistakes**_  
_**I'm on the right track, baby**_  
_**I was born this way**_

_**Don't hide yourself in regret**_  
_**Just love yourself and you're set**_  
_**I'm on the right track, baby**_  
_**I was born this way, born this way**_

_**Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way**_  
_**Baby, I was born this way**_  
_**Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way**_  
_**I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way**_

_**Don't be a drag, just be a queen**_  
_**Don't be a drag, just be a queen**_  
_**Don't be a drag, just be a queen**_  
_**Don't be**_

_**Give yourself prudence and love your friends**_  
_**Subway kid, rejoice of truth**_  
_**In the religion of the insecure**_  
_**I must be myself, respect my youth**_

_**A different lover is not a sin**_  
_**Believe capital H-I-M**_  
_**I love my life, I love this record and**_  
_**Mi amore vole fe yah**_

_**I'm beautiful in my way,**_  
_**'Cause God makes no mistakes**_  
_**I'm on the right track, baby**_  
_**I was born this way**_

_**Don't hide yourself in regret,**_  
_**Just love yourself and you're set**_  
_**I'm on the right track, baby**_  
_**I was born this way**_

_**Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way**_  
_**Baby, I was born this way**_  
_**Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way**_  
_**I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way**_

_**Don't be drag, just be a queen**_  
_**Whether you're broke or evergreen**_  
_**You're black, white, beige, chola descent**_  
_**You're Lebanese, you're orient**_

_**Whether life's disabilities**_  
_**Left you outcast, bullied or teased**_  
_**Rejoice and love yourself today**_  
_**'Cause baby, you were born this way**_

_**No matter gay, straight or bi**_  
_**Lesbian, transgendered life**_  
_**I'm on the right track, baby**_  
_**I was born to survive**_

_**No matter black, white or beige**_  
_**Chola or orient made**_  
_**I'm on the right track, baby**_  
_**I was born to be brave**_

_**I'm beautiful in my way**_  
_**'Cause God makes no mistakes**_  
_**I'm on the right track, baby**_  
_**I was born this way**_

_**Don't hide yourself in regret,**_  
_**Just love yourself and you're set**_  
_**I'm on the right track, baby**_  
_**I was born this way, yeah**_

_**Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way**_  
_**Baby, I was born this way**_  
_**Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way**_  
_**I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way**_  
_**I was born this way, hey**_  
_**I was born this way, hey**_  
_**I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey**_

_**I was born this way, hey**_  
_**I was born this way, hey**_  
_**I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey"**_

**After that the team went back to base. Gail force went to Prowls room. "Prowl you in here?" She asked sounding a bit nervus. Just as Gail force opened her mouth her phone rang. "Hello...what about it...What!? You can't do this to me...I'm the one who made this happen...FINE BUT WHEN NO-ONE COMES DON'T BLAME ME!" Gail force hung up raging. "Gothic is everything okay?" "I lost the park!" Gail force suddenly grew fangs and hissed. "Gothic your a vampire again. "Stab me now!" Gail force hissed again. "I'm not a vampire I'm a demon!" Gail force took of her shade's and Prowl saw Red eyes. He never saw her eyes before. All he could think was 'They are beautiful' "Wow Reds eyes on a human and more than that there beautiful" He said a Gail force's fangs went away and she blushed. "Really I always thought they would scare people" Prowl shook his head and smiled. "They suit you" He said and picked her up. Gail force smiled and looked away blushing. Prowl thought this was cute. "You know your rather cute when you do that?" He asked with a smirk making her blush so red that you would think she got really bad sun burn. "Prowl before my phone rang I was about to tell you that..." She paused and just skipped the confestion and kissed him. "I love you!" She said and Prowl smiled then kissed her. "I love you too!" The too went to the living area and saw Sari setting up the karaoke machine. "I claim first go!" Gail force said making everyone gasp. She grabbed the micro-phone and scrolled through the song list and picked a song. "You two confested to eachother?!" Prowl nodded as Gail force started to sing. (Bad Romance by Ladt Gaga)**

_**"Oh, caught in a bad romance**_  
_**Oh, caught in a bad romance**_

_**Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah**_  
_**Roma, roma, ma**_  
_**Gaga, ooh, la, la**_  
_**Want your bad romance**_

_**Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah**_  
_**Roma, roma, ma**_  
_**Gaga, ooh la la**_  
_**Want your bad romance"**_

**Gail force ran her fluffy wolf tail along Prowls neck fluttering her red eyes. "Wow she has red eyes...Cool!" Bulkhead stated as Gail force sang louder.**

_**"I want your ugly, I want your disease**_  
_**I want your everything as long as it's free**_  
_**I want your love**_  
_**Love, love, love, I want your love**_

_**I want your drama, the touch of your hand**_  
_**I want your leather studded kiss in the sand**_  
_**I want your love**_  
_**Love, love, love, I want your love**_  
_**(Love, love, love, I want your love)"**_

**Gail focre shook her head making her black hair swish in the air.**

_**"You know that I want you**_  
_**And you know that I need you**_  
_**I want it bad, your bad romance**_

_**I want your love, and I want your revenge**_  
_**You and me could write a bad romance**_  
_**I want your love, and all your lover's revenge**_  
_**You and me could write a bad romance**_

_**Oh, caught in a bad romance**_  
_**Oh, caught in a bad romance**_

_**Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah**_  
_**Roma, roma, ma**_  
_**Gaga, ooh la la**_  
_**Want your bad romance"**_

**Gail force made fangs appear (Horror) along with wings (Design). Gail force took to the sky.**

_**"I want your horror, I want your design**_  
_**'Cause you're a criminal as long as you're mine**_  
_**I want your love**_  
_**Love, love, love, I want your love**_

_**I want your psycho, your vertigo shtick**_  
_**Want you in my rear window, baby, you're sick**_  
_**I want your love**_  
_**Love, love, love, I want your love**_  
_**(Love, love, love, I want your love)**_

_**You know that I want you**_  
_**And you know that I need you**_  
_**('Cause I'm a free bitch, baby)**_  
_**I want it bad, your bad romance**_

_**I want your love, and I want your revenge**_  
_**You and me could write a bad romance**_  
_**I want your love, and all your lover's revenge**_  
_**You and me could write a bad romance**_

_**Oh, caught in a bad romance**_  
_**Oh, caught in a bad romance**_

_**Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah**_  
_**Roma, roma, ma**_  
_**Gaga, ooh la la**_  
_**Want your bad romance**_

_**Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah**_  
_**Roma, roma, ma**_  
_**Gaga, ooh la la**_  
_**Want your bad romance**_

_**Walk, walk, fashion, baby**_  
_**Work it, move that bitch, crazy**_  
_**Walk, walk, fashion, baby**_  
_**Work it, move that bitch, crazy**_

_**Walk, walk, fashion, baby**_  
_**Work it, move that bitch, crazy**_  
_**Walk, walk, passion, baby**_  
_**Work it, I'm a free bitch, baby**_

_**I want your love, and I want your revenge**_  
_**I want your love, I don't wanna be friends**_  
_**J'veux ton amour et je veux ta revanche**_  
_**J'veux ton amour, I don't wanna be friends**_

_**No, I don't wanna be friends**_  
_**(Oh, caught in a bad romance)**_  
_**I don't wanna be friends**_

_**Want your bad romance**_  
_**(Oh, caught in a bad romance)**_  
_**Want your bad romance**_

_**I want your love, and I want your revenge**_  
_**You and me could write a bad romance**_  
_**I want your love, and all your lover's revenge**_  
_**You and me could write a bad romance**_

_**Want your bad romance**_  
_**(Oh, caught in a bad romance)**_  
_**Want your bad romance**_  
_**Want your bad romance**_  
_**(Oh, caught in a bad romance)**_

_**Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah**_  
_**Roma, roma, ma**_  
_**Gaga, ooh la la**_  
_**Want your bad romance"**_

**Gail force stopped singing to see everyone gaping. "What too much?" She asked. "That was awesome G.F.!" Sari said then put in DDR and turned on Caramell dancing and grabbed Gail forces hand and her sister who was kissing Jazz. "Come up show them just like we practised!" Sari said as Gail force and her sister Sora nodded. They started the dance. "So what was it like kissing Prowl Gail force?" Sora asked. "It was like I was in havean" Gail force said moving her hips with the song. "It was the same when I kissed Bee" Sari stated. "Same with Jazzie" The song was a 2 hour long song. The three took their clothes off the show they had short skirts and belly shirts they had long shock that went up to their knee and flat shoes. "Just to tease them" Gail force said looking at Prowl, Bee and Jazz. The other two giggled dancing slower as Gail force started to sing. "Are you ready to join us now!?" Sari joined in. "Hands in the air we will show you how!" Sora sang to. "Come and try!" They sang together. "Caramell will be your guide!" "Some come and move hips sing aw ah ah!" "Look at youtube clips do it oh-la-laYou and me, can sing this melody (Owa-o-wa-wao) Dance to the beat, wave your hands togetherCome feel the heat, forever and forever Listen and learn, it is time for prancing Now we are here, we'e Caramell Dancing! Oo-oo-owa-owa**  
**Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a Oo-oo-owa-owa Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a From Sweden to UK, we will bring our song Australia, USA, and people at Hong Kong They have heard, this means all around the world**  
**(Owa-owa-ao) So come on move your hips, Singing Woa-oa-oa Look at youtube clips Do it la-la-You and me, Can sing this melody So come and dance to the beat, wave your hands together Come feel the heat, forever and forever Listen and learn, it is time for prancing, Now we are here, we're Caramell Dancing! Dance to the beat, wave your hands together Come feel the heat, forever and forever Listen and learn, it is time for prancing Now we are here, we're Caramell Dancing! Oo-oo-owa-owa Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a Oo-oo-owa-owa Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a So come and dance to the beat, wave your hands together Come feel the heat, forever and forever Listen and learn, it is time for prancing Now we are here, we're Caramell Dancing! Dance to the beat, wave your hands together**  
**Come feel the heat, forever and forever Listen and learn, it is time for prancing Now we are here, we're Caramell Dancing!" They stopped singing and just danced. "It's working they look ready to charge for us" Sora giggled watching Prowl, Bee and Jazz bite down on their lips. "Lets take it up a noch!" Gail force said. "This is the worse punishment ever are you sure we should do it?" Gail force nodded a they placed their hand on their hips and move their harder and smirked as the three bot charged. They moved to the side still dancing. The girls then did the worst thing ever they danced their way down the hall and took their shirts off then stopped dancing gulpped and ran putting their shirt back on. The three bots were chasing them. Gail force and Sora got their wings ready and Sari her jetpack. They took off. Prowl used his jet boosters to chase after Gail force. "Oh crap!" Gail force ducked into a vent followed by Sari and Sora. "Sis thomp!" Theu said banging their fists. Gail force's brother walked into base. "Hey guys why are you looking in a vent?" He asked spreading his wings and flying over to them to see his sisters and Sari in the vent giggling. He climbed in the vent and used his powers to pull them out. "SLAG!" They scream together as Storm smirked. "Thanks Storm" They said and Gail force yelled the J word. "You guys can't talk or you get punched. They kept their mouth shut knowing that these girls are known for their power. Gail force remembered a song she used to sing to control people. She sang it to the bots.**

_**"Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep, **_  
_**And carry it out into sleep, child. **_  
_**Darkness will rise from the deep, **_  
_**And carry it out into sleep.**_

_**Guiless son, **_  
_**I'll shape your belief, **_  
_**And you'll always know **_  
_**That your father's a thief. **_  
_**And you won't understand **_  
_**The cause of your grief, **_  
_**But you'll always follow **_  
_**The voices beneath.**_

_**Loyalty, Loyalty **_  
_**Loyalty, Loyalty **_  
_**Loyalty, Loyalty **_  
_**Loyalty, only to me**_

_**Guiless son, **_  
_**Your spirit will **_  
_**Hate her. **_  
_**The flower who married **_  
_**My brother the traitor. **_  
_**And you will expose **_  
_**His puppeteer behavior, **_  
_**For you are the proof **_  
_**Of how he betrayed **_  
_**Her loyalty.**_

_**Loyalty, Loyalty **_  
_**Loyalty, Loyalty **_  
_**Loyalty, Loyalty **_  
_**Loyalty, only to me**_

_**Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep, **_  
_**And carry it out into sleep, child. **_  
_**Darkness will rise from the deep, **_  
_**And carry it out into sleep.**_

_**Loyalty, Loyalty **_  
_**Loyalty, Loyalty **_  
_**Loyalty, Loyalty **_  
_**Loyalty, only to me**_

_**Guiless son, **_  
_**Each day you **_  
_**Grow older. **_  
_**Each moment, I'm watching **_  
_**My vegenace unfold. **_  
_**For the child of my body, the **_  
_**Flesh of my soul, **_  
_**Will die in returning the birthright **_  
_**He stole.**_

_**Loyalty, Loyalty **_  
_**Loyatly, Loyalty **_  
_**Loyatly, Loyalty **_  
_**Loyatly, only to me**_

_**Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep, **_  
_**And carry it out into sleep, child. **_  
_**Darkness will rise from the deep, **_  
_**And carry it out into sleep."**_

**"Get my makeup and come back" Gail force said and they did as told.**

**Later that day.**

**Gail force snapped her fingers and the bots came back to reality just in time to see the girl put a large mirror in front of them then run. They bots looked at their makeover. "AAAAHHHH!" Prowl a huge 'GF' drawn on his face along with black lipstick and black blush on his cheeks. Jazz had bright pink lipstick on and pink blush with a huge 'S' in the middle of his face. Bee had bright red lipstick on and red blush and a huge 'SS' in the middle of his face. "Don't you guys look just beautiful?" Came Gail force's voice followed by laughter. The three charged at them and they threw the makeup bags at them making makeup go everywhere.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Prowl had managed to catch Gail force who stopped to catch her breath. Her wings flew up and won't go down and she was panicing now. Prowl had tried to help but no her wings wouldn't fold over. "Slag it!" "HAHAHA! G your having puff moments around Prowl! hahaha!" Gail forces red eyes went wide then she moaned and wined. "But its annoying" Gail force looked at Prowl then relised the makeup still on his face and started to laugh. "Pr-Prowl-l-l hahaha! That makeup s-s-suit you-o-o hahahahahaha!" Gail force laughed and fell over. Gail force wiped a tear from her eye. Prowl left to go clean the makeup of. Gail force took out her phone and sent a picture of the three bots to Sari and Sora then heard a burst of laughter. The two came over to Gail force and helped her up only to fall over laughing when they looked at the pictures. "I-I-I'm putting t-this as my sc-screen-n-n saver!" Gail laughed. "So a-are w-we" The three bots came in with the makeup washed off and saw the state the girls were in. "H-Holy P-P-Primus I-I can't s-stop laughing!" Sora said gasping for air. "M-Me neither hahaha!" Gail force said and Sari nodded. "Do you think they'll be okay?" Bee asked Prowl and Jazz. "I don't know I think we should help them" Prowl stated lefting up Gail force looking her over. Jazz and Bee did the same. They were looking there phone in stichs. Gail force held her side. "Ow that h-urts hahaha!" She laughed. The other girls were doing the same. The girls stopped laughing when they looked at sad pictures on their phones. "Are you girls okay?" Y-yea we haha just had trouble stopping" Sari said then the couples went their own ways. Gail force saw Prowl wasn't speeking to her. Gail force pulled a feather out of her wing and rubbed it softly on Prowls neck and heard a chuckle. The demon smirked and rubbed it faster only to have Prowl snatch it out of her hand and rub it across her belly making her giggle uncontrolably. "Not much fun being tickled is it Force!?" He asked giggling demon. "You are nasty you know that you seem to enjoy teasing and pranking me" He said rubbed the feather faster. Gail force got free and stuck her toung out at him. That did it Prowl reached for her but grabbed nothing he then saw Jazz at his door. "Jazz?" "No Gail force" Jazz said in a girly voice. Jazz changed into Gail force."Hey" She said in a cool voice then went to the mane room. The girls joined her and then started to dance. The dance was funny. It kept saying 'I'm a I I'm a mother father gentleman' Just as Storm went to sit down Gail force pulled the chair away and he fell. Sora held her hand. When he grabbed it she flung him behind her. "There is nothing gentle about that" Ratchet said as they started rubbing their bodies against polls. Gail force started to sing along but changed some words. "Dam! Guy you so fraggin sexy!" That got the team to laugh. The team looked at the TV and saw a man doing the same thing as the girls. "Wow this is some dance!" The girls started to wave their hair slowly as the song ended and they stopped. They bowed the team burst out laughing and they smirked. Storm had Bumblebee video the whole thing on his phone. Sari and Sora yawned but Gail force just left the room alone. Prowl knocked on her bedroom door.**

**In Sora's room**

**Sora was getting changed. Jazz walked in and paused. "JAZZ! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE WHILE I'M GETTING CHANGED!?...GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" Jazz ran out of her room. "Jazz! Where the f*** are you?! I have a present for you!" Sora said with a giant hammer in her hand. "PROWL! COME OUT AND FACE ME YOU B****!" Gail force yelled so the team ghessed he pissed her off. Sora joined Gail force who had stun grenade's. The bots knew Prowl and Jazz were in for some beating. "What Prowl do?" Sora asked angrily. "He said he was better than me at everything!" Gail force hissed. "Jazz?" She asked. "He walked ing on me getting changed!" I girls saw their bots transform and drive off as fast as they could. The girls changed to demon form and flew after them.**


End file.
